The Charies Drew University (CDU) UCLA Cancer Center Partnership (Partnership) proposes to develop a cancer research training and mentoring program. This program will be built upon the Partnership's experience in having run funded programs for several years at CDU and at UCLA-JCCC and is designed to build CDU's capacity in training students, fellows, and faculty in areas of cancer research that focus on cancer health disparities in minority and underserved populations. Mentoring and training in cancer research will expose undergraduates, medical students, graduate students, and faculty to careers and/or training in cancer research. The development of successful and competent cancer researchers will make a significant impact on CDU's ability to reduce and eliminate cancer health disparities and their impact on racial and ethnic minority and socio-economically disadvantaged populations.